Fuhito Kirigiri
|participated = Demon Hunting |demon name = Kirihitotein ギリヒトテイン |hunting grounds = Towa City Integrated Book Store |affiliation = Kirigiri Family |status = Alive |fate = • Captured by Junko Enoshima as a captive of Kyoko Kirigiri • Become a hit list target in Demon Hunting • Survives the Demon Hunting game |family = Jin Kirigiri (Son; deceased) Kyoko Kirigiri (Granddaughter) |game debut = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls |novel debut = Danganronpa Kirigiri}} Fuhito Kirigiri (霧切 不比等 Kirigiri Fuhito) is a character featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. He is a Target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting. Fuhito is also the grandfather of Kyoko Kirigiri and the father of Jin Kirigiri. Fuhito is the closest person to Kyoko, which is why he became a Captive for Killing School Life's first motive. His current location is around the Towa Integrated Book Store. Appearance Fuhito is a kind-faced old man. He has wispy white hair, which points upwards, and pale brown eyes. He possesses a small, bushy white beard, and an equally bushy mustache. He wears glasses and has rather thick eyebrows. He dons a white dress shirt. When Fuhito was younger, he had neatly combed silver hair and a cane that he didn't need. Personality Fuhito is a man who takes detective work and family traditions very seriously, seemingly caring more about them than anything else, as the family's motto is that "detective work comes before anything else". Because of this, he appears very uncaring towards his family whenever he is doing his work, and didn't even care about Jin's wife's death. He very much wishes to have a heir to continue his work, and wants to strictly raise his heir to be a detective before anything else, which can obviously affect the heir's mental health badly. As Jin showed no interest and even some dislike to being a detective, Fuhito appears to even loathe his son for abandoning family traditions, and only showed some interest in Jin because he had a daughter that could be made into Fuhito's heir. He even encouraged Kyoko to hate her father. Fuhito wants to make Kyoko his heir and raises her very strictly in order to make her a true detective. He is shown to be very overly protective of her, forbidding her from having a cell phone or moving outside after dark, and even seemingly wanting to know what she is doing all the time. He is also shown willing to beat up any men that get close to his granddaughter, believing that they try to seduce or harass her. He sometimes doesn't answer Kyoko's questions, because he thinks that she must figure things by herself as a detective. In Danganronpa Kirigiri, Fuhito is described as not appearing old, with neatly combed silver hair and no wrinkles. He is also said to carry a cane, though he obviously doesn't need one for walking, instead using it as a weapon to pin down Yui when she walks Kyoko home, mistaking her for a man trying to make advances at his granddaughter. History Prior to The Tragedy Fuhito Kirigiri was one of the founding members of the "Detective Library" featured in Danganronpa Kirigiri. He was, apparently, the only co-founder of the association to object to its DSC ranking system, and was thus never registered in its archives. However, since all of the Detective Library's founders were master detectives, it could be assumed that, should he have been registered under the DSC ranking system, he would have held the highest possible ranking of 000. ''Danganronpa Kirigiri Fuhito is Kyoko's grandfather, as well as a master detective. He is very strict about family traditions and to him being a detective is more important than anything else. Years ago, he kicked his own son out of the family and appeared to loathe him because he didn't want to become a detective. However, he dragged Jin back after finding out that he had a daughter Fuhito could make into his heir. Fuhito begun to raise Kyoko to be a detective and worked together with his granddaughter. When Kyoko was abroad with her grandfather at the age of seven, her mother died of an illness, and Fuhito refused to let Kyoko see her dying mother because detective work comes before anything else. Still not wanting to be a detective and angry with the way Fuhito treated his dying wife, Jin decided to abandon the family himself, and Fuhito encouraged Kyoko to hate her father for abandoning them and the family values. Later in the future, Kyoko lived in Fuhito's manor while attending the middle school division of the prestigious girls-only missionary school that Yui Samidare also attends. Being the renowned detective that he is, Fuhito would travel around the world frequently, and would also take Kyoko with him, until Japan's compulsory education laws forced her to study at school. Fuhito was on excellent terms with his granddaughter, educating her on the ''modus operandi of the Kirigiri detective clan. One particular component of the Kirigiri doctrine he mentions during the novel is that one who is under the Kirigiri family is first and foremost a detective, and must fulfill his duties as such no matter what, even if the death of a family member is involved (referencing Jin's wife's death). This is actually the one part of her family's credo that Kyoko seems to question. During The Tragedy Fuhito was captured by the Ultimate Despair and became a Captive for Monokuma's first motive in the Mutual Killing Game of Class 78. He was apparently enclosed in an apartment just like the other Captives. He was later freed, only to become one of the people targeted by the Warriors of Hope in Towa City. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls After becoming a Target, Fuhito hid near the Towa City Integrated Book Store, along with Fujiko Yamada. After Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa showed Hiroko Hagakure his Hit List entry, she promised to send men to rescue Fuhito. Relationships :'Family:' Kyoko Kirigiri Kyoko is Fuhito's granddaughter. He taught her all she currently knows in the detective business, and he will protect her from anything he deems a threat. However, he was also very strict about raising Kyoko as his heir and told her she is a detective before anything else, causing some of Kyoko's emotional issues. He also didn't allow Kyoko to see her dying mother and encouraged her to hate her father. Nevertheless, Kyoko loves her grandfather dearly, which is confirmed by the fact that he became a Captive. Jin Kirigiri Fuhito strongly dislikes his son after he revealed not wanting to follow the family traditions and be a detective. As a result, Fuhito kicked Jin out of the family, only to drag him back later after finding out he had a daughter he can make into his heir. Jin's wife turned terribly ill and had to be hospitalized and was soon close to death. However, Fuhito and Kyoko were doing detective work aboard at the moment, and to Fuhito being a detective was more important than a dying family member. As a result, Kyoko's mother died without her being allowed to see her, and an angered Jin decided to leave the family. :'Detective Acquaintance:' Yui Samidare Fuhito thinks of Yui in a good way, and he respects her as Kyoko's friend. When he first meets her, he thought she was a man trying to make advances on his granddaughter, and after everything is cleared up, he apologizes. :'Enemies''' Warriors of Hope Fuhito is a Target for the Warriors of Hope. They see him as a Demon target and would do anything to kill him. Trivia *Fuhito apparently smells behind his ears and scalp. *"Fuhito" (不比等) means "unmatched quality", referring to his skill as a master detective. *Fuhito's last name (霧切) means "fog cutter", matching how he is part of a long, famous lineage of detectives. Navigation ru:Фухито Киригири Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Hit List Targets Category:Alive Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Male